Ultrasonic cleaning systems are employed in many industries. Specific systems have been designed to meet the sophisticated needs of the various industrial users.
Most ultrasonic cleaning systems in use today operate in the 20-50 kilohertz portion of the spectrum. These systems employ either blocking oscillators or two transistor square wave switching circuits to drive an ultrasonic transducer. These circuits suffer from many disadvantages and have not been extended beyond the frequency range discussed.
A frequency of 80 kilohertz would be more desirable for many ultrasonic cleaning tasks if it could be produced at a cost competitive with the lower frequency devices on the market.
The reason that 80 kilohertz would be more desirable than the lower frequency devices is that better cleaning of small parts could be accomplished because of the shorter wavelength without sacrificing cleaning of the larger parts. Further, a greater distribution of energy would be accomplished due to the shorter wavelength.